Forgotten Promises
by Nero Luna e D'argento Sole
Summary: Sequel to 'Possibly Impossible'. While under Kanda, Gabriel is on the verge of gaining her memory back, but there are prices to pay. The Noah are also on the move. What does all this have to do with finding the Heart? And what of Cross?
1. Chapter 1

**Nero: Yay!! The sequel to Possibly Impossible is here!! Please enjoy the fruit of my labor!!**

* * *

_Two months have passed since the Akuma attack...._

Kanda stared at his lazy pupil, annoyed beyond anything he felt for the Moyashi. It was well past noon in the Black Order HQ and Gabriel was snoring away when there were drills to be done and lessons to be taught. Kanda had accepted Gabriel as his responsibility and student. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed passing on his skills, but one thing he couldn't tolerate from anyone was tardiness. He had specifically told Gabriel to meet him at their 'classroom' at the crack of dawn, but here she was sleeping the day away.

"Oi, Chibi....." Kanda growled.

"Hey...."

Kanda'shead was about to poop from blood pressure when Gabriel answered him by saying: Mommy, please five more minutes. He gripped the sheets that wrapped his 'beloved' pupil and with a sure fire yank, Gabriel came tumbling out of bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell, Kanda!!"

"You are going to work harder than you ever have before," Kanda said with venom dripping from every word, leaving Garbiel in a horrified silence. "Now, suit up. Be down in ten minutes or I'm chasing you with a cattle prod for fifty laps."

Kanda left the room and Gabriel to change in privacy. And if you think Kanda was kidding about the cattle prod thing, you got another thing coming. After Kanda saw Gabriel's fighting style, he calculated a perfect way to make her faster and a way for her stamina to be extended for longer periods of time. For the last two months, Gabriel's life had been one lap after another. Around the training grounds, around the halls of HQ, around the whole damn town!! And each time she completed a set of fifty laps, she had to do it in a faster time than before. Her current record is five minutes for a lap around town(about three miles). Yes, an impossible act for the normal human being, but Kanda wasn't training someone who was normal. No, his pupil was an exorcist and he was going to make her the best or kill her trying.

xxx

Gabriel was dressed and downstairs in three minutes and thirty seconds and the training grounds were a good two minutes away if she ran. Speed and stamina had become everything to her in the last two months. Every time she felt herself slow down or tire, she recalled the talk Kanda gave her while she was in the infirmary after her first fight with the Akuma.

_'Flashback'_

_Gabriel lay in a starch white room, waiting for the Head Nurse to let her go. Evidently, being responsible for the soldiers of the Holy War had made the woman crazy. Gabriel had a scrape or cut here and a bruise there. Nothing serious, but she was still held here. Kanda, her new 'teacher' was sitting with her. Oh, how Gabriel would love to slice off his ponytail for leaving her like that._

_"May I ask why you are disrupting my rehabilitation with your presence?" she glared daggers at Kanda._

_"Rehab my ass. You're not even hurt. I'm waiting for that damned woman to let you out so we can continue your training."_

_"Training!? You nearly killed me, you crazy sword wielding idiot!!"_

_"Faster," Kanda mumbled, ignoring Gabriel._

_"Huh?"_

_"We have to make you faster. At least to the point where you can fight a horde of pathetic Level Ones and not end up in the infirmary. For now, that would be enough."_

_"What are you talking about!? I'm plenty fast!! I need more muscle!!" Gabriel pumped her arm to make a point._

_"That would slow you down, idiot. Listen, you're small. If anything, you're microscopic!! Strengthth is important in a fight, but not if you are barely breaching the five foot line. If you were pinned down by an enemy, even as big as the Moyashi, you'd be mince meat." At this point, Gabriel's mouth was gaping. Who knew Kanda could actually be......smart...and did he just compliment Allen? "Speed is the key to, not ony your survival, but also harnessing your Innocence. I had the Baka Usagi tell me about your toothpick. Not much of a weapon compared to Mugen, but that's all we have to work with. The rapier isn't a weapon for a lumbering giant, Chibi, but It suits a speedy mouse like you much better."_

_Gabriel sat still, taking in all the information and holding back the nasty comeback she had for Kanda for calling her a mouse. Okay, maybe Kanda did care. If he went to all the trouble. Gabriel sighed in defeat. Might as well learn something, she thought._

_"If you think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl, then guess again, Chibi."_

_Gabriel shot Kanda a glare, but switched to a mild smile, "I wouldn't expect it from you, Sensei," she smiled in a sly fashion._

_'End Flashback'_

Kanda was waiting for Gabriel in the middle of their clearing with a stopwatch. Gabriel made a note and sprinted the last hundred meters, but it wasn't till she stopped panting and stood at attention before him did he stop the watch. Kanda scowled at the watch and then at Gabriel.

"7 minutes and 13 seconds!! How dare you slow down when you've been sleeping all day!!" he fumed.

"Sorry, sir. I'll try harder," Gabriel said, not skipping a beat. She took Kanda's lessons as seriously as the war itself and if he saw it fit to scold her, she would take it knowing that she should reserve her energy for his punishment rather than argue.

"Hmph, there is no trying!! There is only the right way and the wrong way!! Is that clear, Chibi!!"

Gabriel gave Kanda a sharp nod, knowing that talking at this point was not to be tolerated.

"Good, now give me fifty laps!!" he ordered and Gabriel was off at the drop of a hat.

xxx

"Wow. He sure is pushing her today. Don't you think?" Lavi chuckled as he and Allen watched Gabriel in her laps.

"Yes, but is it really necessary? I mean, they haven't even touched the Innocence yet!! Just conditioning, day after day. I would have cracked by then."

"I believe you there, Moyashi-chan-"

"Its Allen!!"

"-but Gabriel isn't you. You know, if you really want to compare her to something, I think she fits the description for a dog pretty well."

"Lavi!! That's a horrible thing to say about Gabriel!!"

Lavi shrugged, understanding Allen's reaction. "But just look at her. No matter what Kanda puts her through, she never fails to come back for more. Her goal, whether she wants to admit it or not, is to be acknowledged by Kanda."

"Ha!!" Allen mocked. "Well, good luck to you, dear Gabriel." He raised his hand in a fake toast. He had been with the Order for more than two years and he had yet to hear his name from the Ice Prince.

"Ah, but she can hope can't she? Come on. I'm bored. Let's help out, shall we?" Lavi sported a wicked smile.

"Hm, I think we shall," Allen mirrored Lavi's smile as they sauntered to Kanda and Gabriel, who had finished her laps.

xxx

Gabriel panted in front of a judging Kanda. "You don't have time to be tired, Chibi."

"Oi, Yuu!! Give her a break, why don't ya!?"

"Baka Usagi!! What are you and the Moyashi doing here!?" Kanda snarled.

"I have a right to visit my charge!! How are you, Gabriel? Is Kanda being an abusive bastard to you?" Allen smiled sweetly at Gabriel which kind of freaked her out.

"Um, well," Gabriel was put in an awkward position.

"Listen up, you idiot Moyashi. While the Chibi is under my teachings, you have no power over her training. You can't talk to her without my permission."

The tension in the air could be cut with a butter knife. Not the best feeling.

"Aw, come on, Yuu!! You still own me one for all the info!! Let us help!! Just for today!?" Lavi begged.

"Che. Do what you want."

"YAY!!" Allen and Lavi cheered. "Alright, Gabbie-chan, how about we work on your Innocence!!?"

"Really!?" Gabriel was ready to burst with adoration for Lavi.

"Certainly. Now Gabriel, prepare yourself."

xxx

Kanda retreated to the edge of the clearing, not that he cared if the Chibi got her behind handed to her. But he didn't expect his pupil to be defeated very easily. If the Usagi and Moyashi beat her under ten minutes, then he knew he would have to push her harder, but then again it didn't matter if she passed the ten minute mark. He'd still run her halfway to hell.

"Looks like someone cares," Lenalee giggled. She had been standing there for a few minutes, letting Kanda mull over whatever he had on his mind.

"Che. As if."

"She seems to have improved. Must be your stubbornness rubbing off."

"You need your eyes checked."

Lenalee just giggled and continued watching.

"Oh!! By the way!! Niisan needs you and Gabriel for a mission. Bring Allen and Lavi, too."

Kanda grunted. After Lenalee left, Kanda did a very rare thing for him. He relaxed. Kanda watched his pupil handle her Innocence. Instead of blockng, she evaded an attack from Usagi's hammer. Her speed had improved and it shone through when she dodged the bindings of Moyashi's Clown Belt, but only by a hair. Then Kanda observed her attacks. She stabbed and cut at Moyashi, who read and evaded her offense with a noted ease. Chibi was too predictable, Kanda growled in his mind. Another thing that needed work. Kanda huffed when Usagi knock Chibi for a loop.

"Damn," Kanda growled.

xxx

"Ack!! Lavi you bastard!!"

"Gabriel!! Where did you hear that word!?"

"You said it to Kanda in the cafeteria a couple times."

Allen paused. "Well... You shouldn't say things like that!!"

"Aw, Moyashi-chan is all motherly!!"

"Shut up, Eyepatch!!"

Lavi fell down holding his heart in mock hurt. "Ouch, Allen. How cruel!!"

"Che, you idiots done? Komui wants us in his office. Chibi!!"

Gabriel jumped at her name and hurried to attention. "Follow!!" Kanda barked the order and strode away with Gabriel at his heels.

"...She really is like a dog," Allen admitted.

"Yeah, for now, maybe," Lavi chuckled.

* * *

**Nero: Now who wants to give me a review!? Please? x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nero: I am soooo sorry for not writing faster. Major OOC in this chapter because I'm bored. I am alive, but very busy with a lot of stuff. Its also super short. ;-; Please enjoy and review, okay? :)**

* * *

Komui, looking like his usual crazy self, was tapping his foot, obviously waiting for something Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Gabriel were unaware of. He looked urked. Like something was bothering him to no end. Gabriel opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when Lavi signalled her to just be patient. Unfortunately, Kanda didn't get the memo.

"Did you just call us to watch you pass!?" The annoyance in his voice was very noticeable.

"I can't do it....just can't..."

"Um, Komui?" Gabriel looked at her supervisor like he was just a little too wrong in the head, which could be argued.

"I CAN'T DO IT!!" he shouted and slammed his foot on a poor innocent book.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"MY CUP!! ITS LOST!! REEVER SAID HE'D FIND IT AND I SHOULD JUST STAY HERE, BUT.....ARGH!!"

"Cup? The one with the rabbit?"

"Yes!! Oh Allen, if you know where it is I'll let you eat as much as you want for the rest of your life!!"

"Komui....its on your desk..."

"Eh?"

"Moyashi's right, for once. The damn cup is right there!!" It actually was under a very large mountain of papers, but who were they kidding. Everything was under a hundred or more of the Komui's millions of unfinished documents. But the cup was only half hidden.

"Oh." (Insert awkward silence here).

"Ahem, not to be rude, but aren't we here for a mission."

"Ah!! Yes!! Sorry!! Now, where did I put that file......AH!! Here it is!!" Komui held up four grey-green folders and handed us each one. "The four of you will be going to America!! Isn't that exciting!? The New World!!"

"America!? Like as in cowboys and indians and the Statue of Liberty!?" Gabriel was now jumping up and down and clapping her hands like a, well, like a little girl.

"Sit down, Chibi," Kanda growled.

"But America!! We're going to America!!"

"Oi." Kanda rolled his eyes, but Lavi was just as ecstatic as Gabriel.

"Lighten up, Yuu-chan!! We're going to America!! Where everything is a lot bigger!!"

Kanda audibly groaned. "I agree with Lavi, Kanda. Yuu should lighten up!!"

"Oh how original, Moyashi. Hey!! So why are we going!? Or is this a wild goose chase?"

"That's the spirit, Kanda!! Using the native lingo!!"

"Shut the f-!!" Allen slapped a hand over Kanda's mouth. "Not in front of Gabriel."

"Why the fuck not!?"

"Gabriel!! Did you just say the 'f' word!?"

"What?"

"Fuck!! You can't say fuck during fucking work you fucking dumbass!!"

"Kanda!!"

"Again. Why the fuck not!?"

"Gabriel!!"

"FUCK!!" Lavi and Komui said in unison.

"Lavi!! Komui!!"

"What!? It ain't hurting nobody!! And Americans swear all the time!! Fuck fuckitty fuck fuck fuck!!"

"How would you like to be put on dish duty!?"

"How would you like to be sliced by Mugen!!"

"Bring it, Pony-tail Straight Fringed Pretty Boy!!

"Oh, hell no!!"

The fight lasted between Kanda and Allen lasted for three hours.

* * *

**Nero: Yeah, just a brainfart. I'll be back to normal later. -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nero: Oh my gosh!! I'm alive!! Hehe, anyways, I finally got out of my writers slump!! I know the last chapter was a bit...okay it sucked tootsie pops, but I had to get tht brain fart out!! -sigh- Please enjoy my hard work and don't froget to review!!**

**P.s. A lot of OOCness in it as always, but we all know Kanda is like a turtle. Hard shell, soft heart. And that Allen would be a protective parent.**

* * *

Allen and crew were so excited to go to America. Except for Kanda, who was bitching about being on a boat is gonna be impossible since the Moyashi will eat all the food.

"For the last time, Bakanda!! Its Allen, and I will not eat all the food!!"

"Hmph, when we get to our mission, then I will believe you."

"Kanda-sensei, maybe you and Allen should have a truce for now. I can't swim and if you sink the ship-."

"What!? You can't swim!? How useless are you!?" Kanda shouted, making Gabriel tremble a bit. She trusted his judgement, but that didn't mean she wasn't a bit fearful of him, too.

"I'm sorry!! My par-!!" Like a jolt of lightening had run through her small frame, Gabriel collapsed screaming in pain.

_//Flash back//_

_A little girl sat on a lonely bench, waiting. Her black pig-tails swayed in the cold autum wind. Her large eyes in tears. She wanted to go home. She knew she should have waited for Papa to pick her up from daycare, but she couldn't wait. Papa was always late, but she wanted to give him his present she made._

_"Gabriel!! There you are!!"_

_The girl looked up with tears finally breaking loose._

_"Papa!!"_

_//end//_

"Holy crap, Yuu-chan!! You killed her!!"

"Shut up, rabbit!!"

"Gabriel!! Hey, get a hold of yourself!! Gabriel!!" Allen shook the poor girl like a rag doll. "I knew Kanda was ugly, but enough to kill someone!? Kanda, how could you!?"

Allen hugged the 'dead' body of Gabriel. "Oh, such cruel, twisted fate is this as to take a child from her family...by angry Japanese Man!!"

"Mm nmp ded...."

"...Pardon me?"

"I'm not dead!! Now please, can you let go of me?"

"Never!! What if I lost you!?" Allen asked with teary eyes.

"Please....Allen-papa." Gabriel let loose her innocent-wet-kitten-caught-in-rain eyes.

"Waaaaahh!! She said papa!! Lavi, she said papa!!"

"Congradultions, Allen. Its a girl."

Gabriel looked at Kanda with desparate eyes. Help me, she mouthed. Kanda groaned, but they would miss the boat at this rate.

"Oi, let go of my pupil." He growled to emphasize his irritation.

"But she called me Papa!!"

"Yeah?" Kanda had a brilliant idea. It was genius and ranked the highest prank ever done in his record, which was currently none existant. "Well, prepare yourself. Someone is gonna be calling you 'Grandpa' pretty soon, too."

Kanda reached down and grabbed Gabriel and tossed her over his shoulder. The joke was suppose to be about the fact that Allen's hair is white and that by the time they make it to the boat, his age would match his hair. Obviously, the is a big hole in this joke. 1) Allen is very, very, VERY, dense. 2) Kanda was walking away with Gabriel tossed over his back, like a kidnapper.

Lavi's jaw dropped to the floor. Did Kanda just imply what he and Allen thought he just imply? "Gabbie-chan's...."

"Nooooo!!" Allen screamed like the distressed father he felt like. He ran up behind Kanda, grabbed his pony-tail and yanked it like the reins of a horse.

"Ow, what the hell, Moyashi!!"

"What the hell indeed!! How could you!?"

Kanda smirked, thinking it was his joke that made Allen this way. It sort of was, but not in the same way.

"I can do what I want. Its not like I forced-." Kanda was gonna say: Its not like I forced your hair to turn gray. But Allen stopped him mid-sentence.

"That can't be true!! Of course it was forced!! Do you think this is natural!!? Gabriel, tell the truth, was it forced!?"

"Um...no?"

"No!!? No!!? Kanda you fiend!! How dare you!?"

"Hey, its not my fault!!"

"Yes it is," Allen glared at the samurai. Then, turning his attention to Gabriel. "And you shouldn't hold a pregnant woman that way!! You might hurt the fetus!!"

-place moments of shocked silence here-

"Well, Yuu-chan, what are you gonna name it? I was thinking, if its a boy it should be named Lavi!! That name will surely make it look awesome!!"

"Lavi, your name is horrible. How about Allen, huh Gabriel? It means handsome!!"

"And what if its a girl?" Gabriel thought it through in her moment of shock and figured it was just a game, while Kanda was still as a statue.

"Oh, Gabriel, if its a girl then we can name it Eileen!!"

"What!? No, if its a boy...Kanda Jr. That's what I'd name him. And as for a girl, I think Samantha would be nice."

"Hey, what about Yuu-chan!? We can call it Yuu if its a girl!!"

"And if its twins?" Allen suggested, getting into this whole name that nonexistant baby thing.

"Yuu and Kanda!!" Gabriel and Lavi said together. At this point, Kanda dropped Gabriel with a thump.

"Kanda!! Be careful!!" Allen scolded as he helped Gabriel up.

"Pregnant..." Kanda grabbed Gabriel and spun her around to face him. "You are pregnant? As in with child? As in you will be a mother in the next nine or so months? And I...will be the father?"

Still thinking this is just a game: "Of course you're the father, Sensei. Who else could it be?"

"And when, pray tell, was my child conceived?" Kanda was totally serious about this. Although he is an experianced exorcist, the Black Order didn't really have sexual education in their agenda and Kanda had never been in a romantic relationship. All he knew was that a man and woman had to be very close and had to be in private together if a child was to be conceived.

"Do you not remember?" Gabriel asked with fake tears. She pout her lips and let her watery eyes gleam in the light of the moon, making her look hurt and betrayed.

"...well...I...uh... My memory just needs refreshing!!" Kanda said louder than he intended.

"It was while I was taking my final lap around our classroom." Gabriel stuttered, blushing like a school confessing her love. "I wasn't paying attention and crashed into you. We rolled down the hill and...and..." She looked away in mock embarassment.

Kanda remembered quite well, that incident. She had crashed into him and pushed them down the near by hill. With their limbs tangled together, the rolled. As far as Kanda could tell, her pregnancy was ligitimate. They were close, alone, and...and...

"Usagi, get me a priest!!"

"Huh?"

"A priest, damn it!! A priest!! Do you want my child to be a bastard!?"

"Sensei, what are you talking about!?"

"We're getting married. Moyashi-"

"Its Allen!! And who said I was giving Gabriel away!!"

"Do you want Gabriel to be a whore!?"

"Hey, I'm right here you know!!"

"Yeah, Gabriel is a nice lady!!"

"I thought I told you to get a priest!?!?"

"SHUT UP!!" Gabriel shouted. "Look, I'm not pregnant!!"

"EHH!!?"

"What the hell are you talking about!? Of course you're pregnant!!"

"No I'm not!! We never conceived a child!!"

"I knew it!! Kanda killed it when he dropped her!!" Allen screamed. Lavi gasped in shock and Kanda made a face that can't legally be described.

"No, no!! I'm not pregnant period!! I don't know why you people think I'm with child!!"

"Kanda said Allen was gonna be a grandpa!!" Lavi pointed out.

"Its couse he was holding us up!! We were going to miss the boat!!"

"See," Gabriel smiled in relief. "All a misunderstanding."

"...hey, what time is it?"

All at once: "We gonna miss the boat!!"

Allen and co. ran for their lives to catch the boat and thankfully made it thanks to Lavi using Iron Hammer at the last moment.

-On the ship-

Gabriel lay on her bed, completely exhausted. Riding that damned hammer was really not the most enjoyable experiances. They had met up with Olivia, who would be their finder throughout the mission. Although Gabriel had offered to let her room with her, Olivia kindly refused, explaining it was easier to gather info when she could mingle with the common people.

"Sure, but it sure is lonely in here," Gabriel sighed.

-knock knock- "Oi, Chibi!! Dinner!!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't be a brat and come and eat!!"

"I'm. Not. Hungry."

Kanda sighed. Then again, he could see himself saying the same thing to General Tiedoll when he trained with him. Like teacher, like pupil.

"Gabriel, as your teacher, I need you in shape and strong." As he said this, Kanda entered the room and sat on her bed. "We soliders never know when we'll meet our maker. With that, we don't have the convinience to leave a proper legacy. Sure, I was reluctant to take you in-."

"You flat out refused," Gabriel grumbled.

"I will ignore you said that...for now. As I was saying, you are the legacy I leave behind when I leave for good. And I intend to leave you with teachings to remember. Now, if this touching moment is over, can we go eat?"

Gabriel was the one to sigh this time. She really hated it when Kanda too advantage of her and her softspot for baring one's feelings.

"Kanda, do you really think that?"

Kanda smiled. Okay, not really smiled. More like smirked, but not with arrogance, but his lips were still curved upward anyways so we'll call it a smile. "Chibi, when am I not serious about what I say?"

"When you say you're gonna kill Lavi. You never really do." Gabriel smiled and followed her beloved master out to the dining hall.

* * *

**Nero: Okay, there. The third chapter!! Yes!! As you have noticed, Kanda got t show his softer side that we all know exists!! Don't judge the samurai!! Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers of Nero Luna e D'Argento Sole,

I have come out of hiding! Don't know if that's a good thing… Well as an explination as to why I have not updated ANYTHING on Nero Luna, it's because an over enthusiastic fan decided it would be nice of them to "help" me give one of my fanfics a "better" ending and hacked my account. Unfortunately, I feel seriously unsafe in using this account so I made a new one. I will now be revising ALL my stories and reposting them. Thank you for staying with me and I hope I have improved in your opinion as a writer.

Sincerely Yours,

Prisionero De Amor - My new account


End file.
